What Happened to Desmond
by Red Maverick 616
Summary: This one-shot happens at the end of "Assassin's Creed 3." This explains how Desmond got around to desiring the Grail in my story, Fate Fantasia. This is meant to be read only after Chapter 8: Training Night.


Nerves tensed and muscles twitched as the group of 4 near the force shield, the shield that acts a gate that defended the inner chambers of the Grand Temple – the temple that served as the hub for finding solutions to preserving life. They reach the gate and the young man at the from turned his head towards the ones behind him to say "Moment of truth..."

He snaps the medallion he wore off his neck and placed it in the gate's keyhole. The shield slowly dissipated and soon revealed a room with an orb on a pedestal.

'This is it,' thought the man, as hes made his way to the pedestal.

* * *

Sweat trickled from Desmond's face as he faced the decision to save or raze humanity. Without a doubt, the event of 12/21/12 will come, and when it does, it will wipe out most of humanity. However, there is a chance to save the world. If Desmond touches the orb on the pedestal, he will have sacrificed his life, but he would have done it saving all life. The catch is Juno will be let loose on this world, and with no guarantee that she wouldn't enslave the Earth, he is faced now with a critical decision. His ears ring with bickering and arguing. Minerva and Juno, beings of the First Civilization, debate with each other on what stands for a better future.

"ENOUGH!" interjects Desmond, interrupting the goddesses' fighting.

Minerva calms herself then replies, "You must not do this," while pointing to the orb. "Juno has proven time and again that anything she does would only be for her own benefit.."

"Minerva! Mankind has only ever had pain and hardship since we left it."

"And you think releasing yourself into the Earth would be the solution?" questioned Minerva, pointing her finger.

Desmond reach out his palms to both beings, saying, "Please." Then he turned to one. "Minerva, whatever Juno is planning, however terrible it might seem today, we'll find a way to stop it. But the alternative, what you want, there's no hope there."

"If you free her, you will be destroyed."

"But," interrupted Juno. "It will only happen in an instant. There will be no pain."

The assassin brought his hands to his face. The fate of mankind's future is in his hand. If he makes a mistake, everything is on him. He turns to the other, hoping for another solution."It's done."

"You mustn't!"

"It's done, Minerva. The decision's made."

"The consequences of this mistake are yours to live, and die, with."

* * *

As Desmond's hand neared the orb, his vision started to become clearer. It's as if the orb is already projecting energy into his body.

He saw the creation of the first of humankind: Adam and Eve. He saw how they stole the pieces of Eden and how they ran from the First Civilization.

He saw the flare the wiped out the First Civilization. He saw his ancestor, Noah, exit the ark he built to protect his family. He saw his sons spread across the Earth. The Japhetites spread all across Europe, the Hamites across Africa, and the Semites across Asia. He saw his ancestors from Shem settle in South Western Asia.

He saw his ancestor, Dasdan, aid the Empire of Persia in its conquest over various nations. He saw how Dasdan became a hero to those deserving. He saw how Dasdan used the Dagger of Eden to ward off the corrupt vizier, Nazeem, who sought the power over the Sands of Kali, a being of the First Civilization. He saw Dasdan return the Dagger to the rightful owner, princess Farah. He saw Dasdan use a Sword of Eden in his quest to prevent evil from holding the Sands.

He saw his ancestor, Iptamai, the one who soars, fight alongside Theseus in the hero's quest against the Minotaur. He saw Iptamai lead a revolution against the First Civilization. He saw how Iptamai slew Hyperion, the First Civilization survivor. He saw how Greece grew as an empire under the supervision of Iptamai's leadership. He saw how Iptamai was praised as a great leader and how he was set in finding the pieces of Eden so that humans can no longer be controlled. Despite all of Iptamai's efforts, he failed. He was still was an honorable leader, and Desmond saw the thief in Iptamai become a noble hero.

He saw his ancestor, Aquilus and how he defended the Ankh of Eden. He heard the story of Accipter, Aquilus brother. He heard all about Rome's raid on the Egyptian pyramids and how the Ankh was found. He saw how Aquilus died, defending the Egyptian piece of Eden. He saw the vengeance that burned the eyes of Valeria, Aquilus' wife. He saw time progress and his ancestral line advance. He saw the story of Altair in the Third Crusade, a few centuries after Aquilus' death. He saw the Renaissance through Ezio's eyes. He saw 3 generations fluctuate in loyalty, through Edward, Haytham, and Connor Kenway. He saw Edward's influence in the Caribbean during the Golden Age of Piracy. He saw Haytham's betrayal of the Assassin's. He saw Ratonhnhaké:ton, Connor, move waves in the American Revolution.

He saw his ancestor, James, and felt his turmoil. He felt his pain as bones protruded out from his skin at a young age. He accidentally killed his own father, adding to his misery. He saw James become numb throughout the years. He saw how James served his country's army, being a key soldier in the First World War. He saw James settle in Japan and fall in love with a woman Akihiro Itsu. He saw that they had a daughter together, Akihiro Yukan'na Washi. He saw his ancestor, Yukan'na, and how she was brought to the Assassin order of Japan. He saw how she watched over her brother, Akihiro Daken. He saw as how she observed preparations for a war. One of the most important wars in history. He learned about the Greater Grail and how winning its war will grant the victor any one wish. He saw how she sought vengeance for her mother, who was killed. He saw Yukan'na travel to America, looking for the murderer, but failed. She settled, instead, with a man, Grayson Miles.

Wait... 'grant the victor any one wish'

He held on to the orb, and in a matter of seconds, he black out.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and a shot of energy was hurtling towards him and the young man beside him. He grabbed the kid and protected them from the blast. He looked at the kid and at his hands. He knew that he found himself in the Holy Grail Wars. This was his chance.


End file.
